epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Epic Rap Battles of History 57/@comment-184.14.239.162-20150728004439
hi i made a battle today on summer break lol i know its not very good but it took me awhile ty Montezuma: You'd knock out first in the incest tournament. But you'll need to call in reinforcements to endure my torment. You're not important, but I'll sure take the pleasure. Of beating this Jackson 5 reject's booty, who's only loved for his treasure. Lord of the Land? nobody cares about your story. So bite your lip, oh wait, your overbite took care of that for me. This'll be easy when I crack ya like a peanut. Play with your Giza lego set and fade into the sands of egypt. King Tut: What do you do dude expect smell like poo poo. If I was a fialure like you, I'd try to hide my name, too! I'll be pillaging your villages like a blight from the skies. Hope your ready for this, Crazy Horse, hope your concubines know how to fight. You're a failure to your people, it's truly a pity. Here's the nitty gritty, you look stoned, literally! Send in all of your troops, you'll shoot an arrow and it'll miss. So I'll fist-drop your whole nation and you too, Hershey Kiss. Montezuma: Tutankhamun, it wasn't expected at all for you to be racist. You could take a list of things you did wrong, make a wiki page of it. Defied politics, did nothing for your country, worshipped banned Gods. Didn't go to school, didn't go to war, had to be calmed down, had no squads! This Aztec's on the attack tracking a bad kid inspired by his dad. Ahkenten, remember him? his rule was sad, you should remember that lad. It's a shame, a pathetic scum like you has to linger. If a hieroglyph was made of your reign, it'd be a giant middle finger. With that hat of yours on you, you being an eagle is true. It explains quite alot, too, guess you really do got birds eye view. You winning is as fake as your hoax of a curse. And I frown in anger at you, and your verse. King Tut: Moctezuma, Montezuma, Motechuzuma, it ain't that hard! Because I'm sure we aren't here playing a game of pick a card any card. Put your men in a single file, I could beat you as a child. If I was to choose a South American ally, it'd be Pele. Because a feather's on your head, you put honor to pure shame. Because I'm The Boy Pharoh, remember it, I stand in defiance. To go Apophis on you, and wreck all of your Triple Alliance. And the Incas, Zulus, and Mayans outshine you by a country mile. I'll bust your nose like the Spinxh, I got more flow than the nile. It's a trapdoor in my tomb, might want to watch yourself on the tiles. I stand as tall as the pyramids, I don't show peace, therefore. I wiped the floor with you, just call me a conquistador.